In the modern home, there are many electronic devices which can be remotely controlled. Most of these are entertainment electronic devices. Television sets, video cassette recorders, laser disc players, audio tape players, and compact disc players are each available with an electronic control system which can be remotely controlled. There are also other types of home entertainment electronic devices and other types of electronic devices which can be and/or are equipped with remote control devices. In a well-equipped home entertainment center, there are thus many different controllable electronic devices for audio and/or visual entertainment. In most cases, each of these devices has its own remote controller. It is a burden to attempt to keep the remote controllers organized so that they are each readily accessible, as needed. When all of the electronic control devices are placed together on a table for convenient accessibility, finding the right one is difficult. Thus, there must be a way to keep them organized, visible and accessible within easy reach so as to provide full convenience for the utilization of the control devices.